Over the Hedge 2 The Nut Job 2
by badgerlover1111
Summary: Well the cast of both movies come together because both of them are so similar, i mean plot wise and design wise, the only definatly different one is RJ and Raccoon (and when people mention it, RJ just says "there are different breeds") enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Surly: Well it's been a long time eh? Well incase you forgot, last time we met I got banned from my park because I blew up our tree... awkward I know, but after a long series of esquipades I earned some respect, now I find food for the park free lance, yeah I'm living the dream... anyway, I think it's time I introduce you to my new friend...

RJ: Huh, uh, oh, okay I don't know how to do this... I'm RJ, I'm a former crook and I got through it.

Surly: Wow that was heartfelt...

RJ: Okay let's just start the story...!

Surly: Fine..,

The scene goes to the woods in the neighborhood, The sun had risen and the animals had all awaken from hibernation, and it was RJ and Tiger's first.

RJ: Ugh... Man, wow I feel so weird, you do this every year?

Vern: Yeah, it takes the load off and... AHH!

Hammy then came running out of the log and accidentally shoved Vern out of the way.

Hammy: Nuts! Nuts, for once I remember where I hid my nuts!

Stella: Okay y'all, get up or I'll get it out...!

At that moment everyone ran out in fear except for Tiger...

Tiger: Ugh... Stella, it's sunrise... I'm trying to sleep... I'll join in la...

He went back to sleep and Stella rolled her eyes, grumbled, and left the log.

Vern: Well RJ, sense the cycle has reset, I'm guessing from a place without a bear that you have a new food source?

RJ: Are you ever going to let that go?

Vern: Nope.

The porcupines and the opossums started to loose the groggy after hibernation hangover and started to worry.

Ozzy: Oh gosh, have you seen Heather?

Penny: And geepers, where are the kids?

Heather then walked behind her and calmly flicked one of her quills which makes her humorously jump in fear.

Heather: Okay, when I agree to babysit these guys, I expect you to remember, now please pay up.

Lou and Penny each handed Heather a berry.

Heather: What? No tip?

Hammy keeps running around looking for his nuts.

Stella: I think he's looking for himself...

RJ: Look guys, I don't know how to say this, but I don't know how to find anymore food now.

Ozzy felt scared and pretended to die...

Heather: Ugh, so embarrassing!

RJ: Well everywhere we've v

checked before Winter was nearly empty, that's why we had to go to so many places just to break even. Do you think we can do that everyday? No, someone keeps beating us to the punch.

Everyone seemed really worried and they all looked down and sighed. At that moment, Tiger came out finally.

Tiger: Ugh, what's the big problem...?

Stella slapped her forehead at that moment.

The camera fans out and fans into the park. The park has more order now that Raccoon has been taken down from power. They all were under new rule, all the major characters from before are now in charge, well, most are anyway. Surly is now waiting outside the park for Andi and Buddy for an update on the park and was ecstatic when they arrived.

Surly: Wow guys how've you been, how's the park, did Greyson...?

Andi: Well somebody has been alone for a while, look everything is going great and everyone's happy. How's the food searching going?

Surly: Well I have to tell you something... It's not going so good...

Buddy dramatically passed out and Andi looked shocked.

Andi: Wait, what do you mean? I thought you knew all the places to hit?

Surly: Well it turns out there are others...

Andi: others?

Surly: They keep beating me to the food l leave behind to get later... I think humans are getting greedier... the point is I can't get as much, I'm sorry.

Andi looked even more shocked and Buddy started dramatically wheeling.

Andi: But we've barely been stringing by as it is.

Surly: What are we gonna do?

Andi: Well for one I'm gonna try to stop the woodchucks from eating half the supply, that would help...

Surly: Well I guess that could... wait, half?

Andi: Look, I should head back, we're about to have a park meeting to discuss this shortage, we'd love it if you could come.

Buddy dramatically pleaded for the return but to no avail.

Surly: I'm sorry Andi, I'm sorry Buddy, but I can't go back to them after hat I did, how I treated them all.

Andi: Look Surly, you know how forgiving they are, you know y

they know you saved them, they forgave you, why won't you come back?

Surly: Knowing what I've done... I just can't look them in the eyes, I don't want them to remember that I almost killed them, it's just too much...

Buddy lightly tugged Andi's tail and pointed back.

Andi: Well, I still wish you would, also, Buddy does even more, bye...

As Andi and Buddy walked off, Surly turned around and sighed. After we see Surly walk off, he and RJ return to their commentary.

RJ: Wow, and I thought I was the only one, I feel your pain man.

Surly: Hey, you didn't have it and gained it, I had it and lost it, also, see this?

He asked as Surly noticed a neighborhood... guess which one! He takes notice to the very similar houses.

Surly: Wow, who built these? Probably wasn't paid much...


	2. Chapter 2

We return to the small woods, RJ is seen planning while Hammy returns, he the nuts a long ways away. When he ran back, he was jumping and freaking out, similarly to how he did when he first saw the hedge.

Stella: Hammy, what's got ya tail in knots this time?

Everyone was annoyed as Hammy over reacts constantly

Hammy: I found my nuts, yeah, but I saw another squirrel there, undigging them! He didn't see me but we're loosing them, you need to see this!

Heather: Hammy... Don't you think...

She began until Hammy ran right up to her face, like right up and insists...

Vern: You know this can go on forever, we might as well just go with him.

As Hammy lead the way to the hiding spot, with him nit shutting up, they found where he buried them and noticed half the nuts were missing!

Penny: Geepers...

Ozzy: Who did this?

The scene shows them confused and worried until the camera pans out and returns to the park, Andi got the attention of the park (actually Jamie did... she yelled...), but before she could get to her point, Surly ran past everyone, leaving them all shocked and confused, leaving Andi and Buddy happy (particularly Buddy...).

Greyson: Surly? What are you doing here? I thought you were killed in the river.

Andi: Greyson... We've been over this... Surly, I thought you weren't coming back

Surly: I know, this is just temporary, but I need to tell you something, I found more nuts, and I need a group to help me get them, quickly!

The group was left confused as he grabbed Greyson and Buddy and just ran off with them. If you haven't guessed, they were heading back to Hammy's nuts. Speaking of which, the scene returns to the group with the nuts. With the group needing to start a forage, they were at a loss.

Lou: Well we can't just leave them alone, what if he comes back? We need to wait.

Heather: But that would kill us too from not getting anything, we need to...

Vern: We need to go, but one of us should stay behind, but who?

Heather: I was gonna say that...

RJ: But who'll stay behind and...

Before he could finish, everyone just walked off and left and left him alone... Well sort of...

Stella: Come on RJ, you know the thieves, you can handle it.

After she said that, RJ got slightly angry, he wants to forget his past so much. After they left, he made some attempts at humorous complaints that were so cheesy the author of this could not even think of them... but soon he heard some voices, and guess who...

RJ: Really? You guys just leave me alone like that and then just... wait... Surly...?

Surly: RJ?

They looked at each other with a look of confusion, relief, and some anger, but mostly confusion.

Greyson: Uh.., is this awkward, I can't tell.

Buddy just nodded yes and the two humorously and nonchalantly backed up...

Surly: What are you doing guarding nuts?

RJ: Not that it's any of your business Surly, but I gave up my criminal ways about a year ago and made an honest lining with some animals, what are you doing with those two?

We see them truing to look like they aren't eves dropping, but they don't sell it well...

RJ: I thought you were a lone wolf... or uh, lone squirrel.

Surly: Not that's any of your business but...

He began till Greyson came back over and interrupted him.

Greyson: Oh he almost got us all killed and starved the entire park, but he eventually saved us after a long truck drive we ambushed!

Surly looked embarrassed at this, putting his paw on his forehead, but RJ was sympathetic, he went through the exact same thing.

RJ: I almost got my friends fried and eaten by a bear, I also saved them in a truck ambush... I know how you feel.

After that, their discontent for each other subsided. RJ's group returned because Hammy needed to bring some nuts with them for the road (he ran right into Buddy...). When they got back, they wanted to know who these squirrels were, RJ knew one of them well, and Buddy hid behind Surly.

Heather: Squirrels? Hammy, you know these guys?

Hammy: ...Nope!

Greyson: Uh, who are you all? Surly?

Vern: I might ask RJ the same question.

RJ and Surly looked at everyone, with Surly having to force Buddy off (RJ had to help...) and they explained the relationship.

RJ: We used to fight over food scraps when I was a crook.

Surly: And we battled over sleeping space, we were rivals, it's not a pretty story on how we met...

Im a flash back, we see RJ going through his bag but he hears something behind him, but when he looks back he notices his candy bar was taken. We then see Surly chuckling and about to open the nutty bar... then RJ gets his attention, takes out his golf club, and gives him a 'you're in deep' face, and Surly finds an old wrench and gives him an 'it's on' face...

Returning to the present, we see everyone confused and slightly worried.

RJ: I'm not a thief anymore and I want to apologize for what I did.

Surly: I gave it up too, it came down hard on me, and I'm sorry too, so these nuts are all your's?

Hammy: No, they're for all of us, we all share what we have, I found them and we take them and store them for the winter, don't you?

Surly: That's what I was asking...

Following, Hammy ran off and Buddy came back out, the triplets ran off and Heather complained about babysitting them. Greyson then got the flirt on with Stella...

Greyson: Well hey there good looking, I'm Greyson, the park hero and I...

Stella: Let me stop you there, I'm taken, and you're annoying, it ain't goin' happen, got it?

Greyson: You remind me of Jamie... I'll back off...

Vern: Wait, park? What park? Where is it?

Surly: It's not far from here, you all should check it out, we could use more foragers.

RJ: Really? You want us?

Ozzy: What's the catch?

Heather: Speaking of catching...!

She yelled while having trouble going after the kids.

Surly: Well we've met some bad people there, it's kind of a risk...

Remembering the events of the past movie, they all responded in unison... "We can handle it...!", and they all walked off following Surly, though Buddy wanted to stand between him and RJ...

Greyson: Wait, this raccoon doesn't look anything like the one who tried to kill us, what's with that?

RJ: There are different breeds of raccoons, I mean you and Surly look different from each other and Hammy... wait, where's Hammy?

We then see Hammy running back to them, again crashing into Buddy...


End file.
